


The Weight on Her Shoulders

by ThirteenSocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is overworked, Even if she weren’t a literal one, F/M, Keith just wants her to be able to relax, She’s his princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks
Summary: Keith just wants to take care of Allura.





	1. Chapter 1

Her heels click loud along the pavement of their driveway. A light dusting of frust and snow cover the cement, save for a cleared away path from where she always parks leading up to the door. The snow wasn’t there when she left that morning. The briefcase might as well be lugging rocks in it for its downward tug on her arm. Her hair is wild despite being straightened maticulous.

She opens the door to the smell of brown sugar and that specific smell of some type of crust or pastry shell. Fairy lights now line their ceiling and several of their wall hangings. The tree she’d asked Keith to put up is tucked cozy across their fireplace will all the trinkets and bulbs decorating its sturdy branches.

Slipping out of her heels, she places them gently on their rack by the door. It’s joined by several other pairs whose main purpose is to vary her outfit choices.

”Allura, baby?” Keith calls from the kitchen.

”I’m home,” she walks up behind him, he’s bent slightly over the oven, and kisses the back of his head, ”it smells divine in here.”

”I’m making those cookies that you like with the jam. I practiced with Hunk first. He wouldn’t hand over the recipe before I did. So if these don’t turn out right, Hunk’s are in that tupperware over there.”

She chuckles and shakes her head. ”They’ll be fine.”

The chair by the table groans with her as she lowers onto it.she lifts her briefcase to the table and it thuds along the wood. Her phone chirps from her pocket.

”You ok, princess?”

”Yeah, I’m fine, I-” she looks up to see Keith standing with his arms crossed and expression concerned, ”-... Just a rough day.”

”Everyone asks a lot of you.”

”I’m at the level where that is my job. If they didn’t ask me questions I’d think I’d be on my way out.”

Keith sighs, ”Allura, please, you can talk about it with me. You don’t have to be perfect with me.”

”Zarkon did that thing again where he’s taken my pitch from a private meeting with him and then gave it to Honerva without credit. I don’t feel like talking just yet.”

Keith looks back to the oven and nods, probably checking the timer, and then walks to her, sinking to his knees. He smiles up at her and pats her calf. When she extends her leg to him, he begins to massage her foot.

She closes her eyes and lets the tension melt from her.

Keith works his hands up, too, kneading her leg muscle which feels strained from the heels.

The moment is paused when the timer goes off but he works quick to remove the cookies and rest them on the stovetop, then he’s back to her side.

”Would you like a bath? We have those vanilla bath bombs.” 

”I’d love one, my paladin.”

”Anything for my princess.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith tiptoes quietly around their bed.

They had opened the good champagne last night for the New Year. It was in a company giftbasket from one of their clients and they’d been saving it for a few months. Keith isn’t big into holidays but Allura is. Especially the New Year which, ”is a celebration of life, of accomplishments, and new beginnings” she says with the grandest smile that melts everything inside of him and, ”of course it is,” he assures her, being all manners of goo. He decorated their house with gaudy decorations the next day.

She’s buried in a shelter of their comforter the bottom is tucked underneath her feet. Her sleep mask has cute penguins on it. Keith bought it for her when they went to Korea to visit his mom. Allura loves all types of cute things. He loves that facet of her; she’s both a strong leader and a gentle touch. He wants to cradle her face in his palm but she deserves rest and so he tucks the desire away along with kissing and holding.

He slips away and cooks her up some breakfast. He makes her a pancake with eggs and sausage links, and cup full of fruit. It’s maybe greasy, but he doesn’t really know how to cook much else. His resolution is to learn in the coming year. They can’t do takeout forever.

”Ok, almost...,” he plates it up and then brings a pair of scissors out to their garden to clip her a wide, blossomed rose, ”...There.” The rose gets put in a small vase on the tray.

He enters the room to find her awake and sitting up. Her curls are cascading like a silk curtain over their pillows. A bit of dried mascara is flaked on her cheeks. And a thin line of crusted drool follows down her chin.

”Wow, I-” he nearly chokes and he’s not sure why, ”Wow. Morning, princess.” She’s so gorgeous. He’s lucky to be her husband and it’s why he works so hard to be and become everything she deserves.

”Oh no, I left my makeup on, didn’t I?” She chuckles and blinks against her palm. ”I must look a mess,” she wipes at her chin, then seems to finally notice the tray.

”Starting the year off right,” he rests it over her legs and kisses her forehead, ”Happy New Year, Princess.”

”Keith...”

”As soon as you’re finished, I’ll get you some medicine for your head.”

She shakes her head and tucks into the food.

He busies himself with tidying up their room. The sound of the fork clinking along the plate is a happy one. He notices that stress can shut her down. Sometimes the only meals she has are the ones Keith makes sure she eats. Another reason to learn.

”It was delicious, thank you.”

”’Love you,” he collects the tray. He heads down the stairs but not before another soft kiss.

After he’s done cleaning up he goes back to her. She’s out of the covers with her back rested on the wall. She’s wearing a thin, see-through slip. He admires her beyond any sexuality.

”Come back to bed,” she waves him over and he follows.

They rest facing each other. Each draws their fingers along the other’s face and exposed skin. There’s nothing but the sound of their breathing. Even and calm. Warm against cheeks.

Allura coaxes him to face away and curls behind him. He didn’t realize he’d become sleepy until he falls asleep to rise and fall over her chest pressed against his back.


End file.
